logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN/Other
Standard Logos 1967-1972 1967 screen.png|The short-lived prototype of ABS-CBN's 1967 logo. 1986-2000 155769_138525399534448_3405297_n.jpg|Number 2 with logo and slogan. Broadway86.svg|First channel 2 logo. Broadway86-1.svg|First channel 2 logo with ABS-CBN. Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo from 1987-1993 1239556_731522650207537_1990666352_n.jpg|The early ident used the red background and the symbol was full blue ABS-CBN-2 1989 Station I.D.|ABS-CBN 1989 Station ID ABS CBN 1992 station id|ABS-CBN 1992 Station ID with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". Abs-Cbn Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino - Station ID (1993-1995) ABS CBN STATION ID SARIMANOK-0 ABS CBN 1996 Station ID|1996 Ash Wednesday ID 2000-2014 abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. Presentation4_003.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2000-2004) Abs cbn slogan 2004.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2004-2013) ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|ABS-CBN Logo on Test card/pattern from 2012. ABS-CBN_logo.svg|ABS-CBN's logo without the square. ABS-CBN - Millenium Station ID 2000|The "Millennium Overture". ABS-CBN - Station ID 2000-0|ABS-CBN's "Chorus" Station ID from 2000 ABS-CBN - Station ID 2001-0|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID from 2001 ABS-CBN Station ID-0 ABS-CBN Statin ID on Test Card Pattern 2014-present 1459812 630929636950798 2002824064 n.jpg|ABS-CBN's 2014 logo in the teaser of the digitally restored "Gaano Kami Noon, Paano Kayo Ngayon?" ABSCBNslogan.png|ABS-CBN Logo with Corporate Slogan Abs cbn 2013 2nd version.jpg|ABS-CBN 2014 logo in the trailer of the sitcom "Home Sweetie Home." MMAKN.svg|Logo with "Masayang Muli ang Kwento Natin" slogan for 2014. ABS CBN Station ID 2014 (Regular Version)|ABS-CBN's "Universe" Station ID launched in 2014. Network IDs 1986-1999 Abs cbn star network.jpg|The Star Network (1987) satellite abs cbn.png|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988) 1990 abs cbn.png|In the Service of the Filipino (1989-1990) Abs cbn gold logo.png|Searchlights (1991, first version) Searchlights 2.png|Searchlights (1991, second version) Abs cbn1989.jpg|In the Service of the Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs cbn 1993.jpg|Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino (1993) Sarimanok abs cbn.jpg|Sarimanok (1993) abs cbn explosion 1993.png|Explosion Abs cbn drawing 1993.png|Drawings satellite dish.png|Satellite Dish raindrops.png|Raindrops rgb clouds.png|RGB Clouds rgb birds.jpg|RGB Birds plaque.png|Plaque wooden.png|Wooden House Abs cbn galaxy.jpg|Galaxy Kaleidoscope.png|Kaleidoscope flying lights.png|Flying Lights cinema reel.png|Film building blocks.png|Building Blocks wreath.png|Christmas Wreath snow alps.png|Snow Mountain desert sunset.png|Sunset in the Desert clouds.png|Clouds in Darkness gold and flames.png|Gold and Flames cave drawing.png|Cave Drawing kiddie land.png|Kiddie Land sketches.png|Da Vinci Sketches ball.png|Ball paper abs cbn.png|Papers searchlights 1996.png|New Searchlights Abs cbn 1997.jpg|The Total Entertainment And Information Network (1997) Abscbn 1999.png|This is ABS-CBN (1999) 2000-2014 2000 abs cbn.png|Millennium Overture (2000) Abs cbn 2000 logo.png|Chorus (2000) Abs cbn 2001 logo.jpg|Sky (2001, morning/early afternoon version) Abs cbn 2001.jpg|Sky (2001, late afternoon/primetime version) Abs cbn billboard.jpg|Billboard (2002) Sabay tayo Kapamilya 1.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, first version) Sabay Tayo kapamilya 2.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, second version) ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|Beziers (2004) ABS cbn 2005.jpg|Bawat Pinoy Kapamilya (2005) Angat ang pinoy.jpg|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006) Abs cbn globe.jpg|Globe (2007) Kayang kaya.jpg|Kayang-Kaya Natin, Kapamilya (2009) Abs cbn 2010.jpg|Flag (First 16:9 ident, 2010) Bilib sa pinoy.jpg|Bilib Sa Pinoy (2010) Bida best.jpg|Bida Best (2011) Abs cbn 2012.jpg|Da Best Ng Pilipino (2012) 2014-present ABS cbn 2014.jpg|Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin (2014) Abs cbn 2014.jpg|Universe (2014) TV Messages/Greetings Abs cbn message 1.jpg|Sariwain Ang Nasyonalismo, Ipagbunyi Ang Lahing Pilipino Abs cbn noise barrage.jpg|Bukas Na Po Ang Aming Noise Barrage Abs cbn ash wednesday.jpg|Today Is Ash Wednesday Abs cbn womanhood message.jpg|Respect And Uphold Filipino Womanhood Abs cbn mama mary.jpg|Happy Birthday, Mama Mary Abs cbn message 2.jpg|Itaguyod Ang Piso, Tangkilikin Ang Gawang Pilipino Special Logos Anniversary Logos Abs cbn35.jpg|ABS-CBN 35 Years logo (1988) ABS-CBN_40_Years.png|ABS-CBN 40 Years logo (1993) Abs cbn 50 years 1996.jpg|ABS-CBN 50 Years Of Committed Communications Logo (1996) Abs cbn 45 years.png|ABS-CBN 45 Years Logo (1998, Print version) Abs-cbn_45.png|ABS-CBN 45 Years logo (1998, TV Version) Abs cbn 50.jpg|ABS-CBN 50 Years logo (2003) ABS-CBN55years.jpg|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, first version) abs cbn 55.png|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, second version) 60-years-logo.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013) Abs cbn 60 years.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013, w/ ABS-CBN's 2014 logo) Summer Idents ABSCBNSummer2002.JPG|ABS-CBN "Saya ng Summer" 2002 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2004.JPG|ABS-CBN "Sabay Summer Tayo, Kapamilya" 2004 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2005.JPG|ABS-CBN "Iba Ka-Summer and Kapamilya" 2005 Summer Station ID arawnatin to.png|Araw Natin To! - 2007 Summer Slogan one team.png|One Team One Summer - ABS-CBN 2008 Summer Slogan Galawgalaw.jpg|Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2009 Summer Slogan Summerangsimula.jpg|Summer ang Simula - ABS-CBN 2010 Summer Slogan Bidabestsatagaraw.JPG|Bida Best sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2011 Summer Slogan Pinoysummer.jpg|Pinoy Summer Da Best Forever - ABS-CBN 2012 Summer Slogan Kwentongsummernatin.jpg|Kwento ng Summer Natin - ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Slogan MMAKNSummerPINASmile.svg|#PINASmile: Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Ng Summer - ABS-CBN 2014 Summer Slogan Vlcsnap-2013-01-19-10h10m42s65.png Christmas Idents Abs cbn Christmas 1998.jpg|Maligayang Pasko Po Sa Taon Ng Sentenaryo (1998) ABSCBNChristmas2002.jpg|Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso, Ngayong Pasko - ABS-CBN 2002 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2003.jpg|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya - ABS-CBN 2003 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|ABS-CBN 2004 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2005.jpg|Magpasaya ng Kapamilya - ABS-CBN 2005 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2006.jpg|Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2006 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2007.jpg|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) - ABS-CBN 2007 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2008.jpg|May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling - ABS-CBN 2008 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2009.jpg|Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2009 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2010.jpg|Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino - ABS-CBN 2010 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2011.jpg|Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino - ABS-CBN 2011 Christmas Slogan ABSCBNChristmas2012.png|Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2012 Christmas Slogan Magkasama tayo sa kwento ng pasko.jpg|Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko - ABS-CBN 2013 Christmas Slogan On Screen Bugs ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 1986-1999.jpg|1986-December 31, 1999, the on-screen bug of the 1986 ABS-CBN logo was slightly updated the "Parental Guidance". ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2000-2003.jpg|January 1, 2000-February 1, 2003, the 2000 ABS-CBN logo without the text and it was changed. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2003.jpg|February 2, 2003-December 31, 2003, the ABS-CBN 50 years logo was changed and slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" with Arial font in capital letter. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2004-2011.jpg|January 1, 2004-October 5, 2011, the 2000 ABS-CBN logo with the white square was changed to embossed. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2011-2013.jpg|October 6, 2011-July 2013, the ABS-CBN logo was changed adds 2011 MTRCB PG logo. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2013.jpg|July 2013-February 20, 2014, ABS-CBN logo with the text was changed and the 2011 MTRCB PG logo was still used today. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2014.jpg|February 21, 2014-present, the on-screen bug changed the 2014 ABS-CBN logo and made slightly updated the 2011 MTRCB PG logo. Category:ABS-CBN Category:Special logos